A Wrong Turn
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: " Coffee is similar to the one that I love. Sweet, dark, and extremely hot. He kills without a warning and has no love in his heart. His only motive is to take over Japan. But mine is to claim his ruthless heart. I'm Sakura Haruno, a captive of Uchiha Sasuke. Currently falling in love...Gang Fic -On Hold Until September 20th 2014 :(
1. Taken

A raven haired man stood before a man that was begging for forgivness. Too bad the man was heartless. He crouched to the man's level, holding

a gun in his pale hands. The man on the ground widened his eyes out of fear. "Oh I see you have caught sight of little old Bessy" the raven haired

said darkly. Too bad Bessy doesn't come out for waste and with that spoken he shot the man right in the head. And the lesson behind that

was think more carefully, did he really think he could have the Uchiha Sasuke behind bars. He chuckled and walked out of the room, where

laid the body of one of the Konoha police officers. Betrayal was not accepted in the mafia, especially the Uchiha's. And that was a thing to keep

in mind.

A pinkette finally stopped the car in front of the building before her. Hmm, this building looks a little different than the one she thought.

She shrugged and picked up a few of her boxes, letting her eyes wander around the black building, surrounded by none other except sand. She

frowned had she gone a wrong way? Well she could ask for directions couldn't she. With that thought she strode to seemingly front door. As

soon as she opened the door she heards siren like sounds. Police...no...alarm yes alarm. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw a few

bulky men running towards her with something in their hands. As they got closer she saw that they had guns, big and dangerous. Screw the

asking for directions, she just wanted to go away. When she was about to turn around and run she heard a velvet voice though dark "Well look

what we have here", right before everything went dark.

A/N : **This was a little short but the next will be longer, and plz reveiw cause ur comments will help me. And if u want something to happen then tell me , thanks**

**From Andie :)**


	2. Little Submissive

Sakura slowly let her eyes adjust to her surroundings as they went from blurry to clear. She looked down at her to see that she was

bound by ropes around her legs and wrists. Not to mention that the door was locked. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a nail. She

thought that maybe she could pick the lock and free herself of the binds. She stretched herself forward to find that she was too short. That

had always been a problem for her. She took off one of her sneakers and tried to reach with the more length. She caught the nail with her

fingertips. A victorious face erupted but faded when she heard the door being opened. She quickly put the nail in her shoe and pretended

to still be asleep.

As the male Uchiha came in the room he could see she was awake. Her arms were laid out in different place and the same thing with her legs.

Her head was on her arm, an obvious resting pose. He grabbed her chin up and waited for her to open his eyes. 'Wake Up' he barked. He

growled before trying again 'Wake up or I will Kill you'. As soon as the words left her emerald eyes popped open. He had a sinister smirk on

when he said 'Now we're awake are we, you may deserve a punishment for this don't you'? Before he could carry on with his 'punishment'

the door burst open and in came a pineapple headed man. He looked her up and down and asked with a grin "Who is she?" He started to speak

but pineapple head interuppted "She would be the perfect submissive". Sasuke thought closely and looked back at her with his cold eyes

"Yes she will be the perfect little sumbmissive". Nara send this one to Yamanaka

She slightly winced as she was grabbed up and roughly taken to another room. She looked around her and saw high technology, gun displays, and pictures.

She watched as the dark haired man dropped her wrist like she was infected as they reached to the blonde woman. Yamanaka he greated formally. Nara she

greeted but you could tell she was mocking him. He rolled his eyes and told her to dress me up as much as she can for a submissive. Me and Yamanaka both

flinched at the word submissive. So now I'll be used, that's just wonderful. As much as I get made fun of I am still a virgin. So if these people are going to use me

than they would get to torture me everyday about it. She closed her eyes before tears escaped, she turned to the blond lady about the same age as her. Im

Ino she said to Sakura. Sakura she replied, her voice barely even there. Ino inspected her face and broke out with a grin. You have a perfect face she told her as

she tried to look for clothes for Sakura. The pinkette looked down "Could this get any worse".


	3. Punishments

You know in the movies how the person says "Can this get any worse" and everything goes downhill, well that's the difference

between a movie and reality. When Ino was done with me I looked like a waitress. I was dressed in a formal black and white waitress/maid

outfit. And that's when it hit my stupid brain. Their definition of a submissive was a worker. I cant belive I thought they were going to use ME

as a sex toy. Okay erm awkward. I am not self conscious or anything but comparing myself to Ino would be like comparing the Donut Den to

Le Francis (French Restraunt). If I were to compete in a beauty competition against Ino I would lose by 2 bajillion points with my pink hair and

green eyes. Anyways back to reality Ino chirped 'You're Done'! In my mind I was like "Now where do I go" or "Really youre done I didnt notice".

Ino forced me up by holding my wrists. Holy crap is everyone strong here? Oh great now I feel like a weakling. I walked faster trying to keep my

pace as Ino led me more like dragged to wherever god knows. She stopped on front of the door. "Uchiha-sama will be explaining your job".

She sent an apologetic glance her way before walking back to her work space.

Sakura stood in front of the large door and finally she decided to go old school. She decided to knock on the door and face this

Uchiha-sama. She was bringing her hand up when the door slammed open and a dark haired man yelled "Get the f*ck in here before I have to come and get

you, and trust me it will be anything but pretty. She rushed inside, adrenaline going through her body. There he stood the 'Mighty Uchiha' as most would put it.

His black eyes focused in the girl and he spoke "Are you a spy of Konoha". She shooke her head unable to talk out of fear. He probably noticed because he

said 'Are you f*cking mute. She dared to look up from her feet and said 'NO!'. This angered him because he stood up slamming his hands on the table "Dont

you get fresh with me, and watch that tone of yours". She nodded yes and she remembered about nodding and said yes her voice now much calmer. "Good' he

replied in his deep voice. Now what punishment do you think you deserve for messing around the locations of the Uchiha Mafia. Her eyes widened she had

thought the person who called them Uchiha was another copyrighter. She couldn't stop her tears as she heard him say "Dont waste those tears, those are all

you got and you are going to regret taking **a wrong turn **as you say. And with that he brought out a shock collar. She looked up only to close her eyes hoping

that the pain would lessen. She felt his cold fingers brush her neck as he snapped the collar on. He sat down with a look of pure bloodlust on his face as he held

the button in his pale hands. He spoke loud and clear "Let the show begin" and with that she was left in shock of how brutal he was.

Her wounds were now being taken care of, courtesy of Ino. The Uchiha had called her after he had shocked her, tasered her on her left leg, and

carved the symbol of the Uchiha on her wrist. Now Ino was using cottonballs to stop the bleeding from her wrist while massaging her leg. It was 10 minutes

later when Ino left, leaving Sakura a box of clothes for her to change into and for the rest of her stay. Sakura thought sadly about her future. She just wanted to

move into her house and study to be a doctor. Looks like things dont work out like they are planned. And she also learned a new thing. That things can always

get worse, maybe movies did have a bit of reality in them.


	4. Recovering

Ino's POV

Her fingers shaked as she picked up her phone where it read Uchiha in bold letters. She pressed the answer button and heard the boss say "Yamanaka, come pick up this piece of sh*t. B*tch cant even take pain, wonder how she got in as a spy. She spoke yes, and heard the click at the other end, indicating the call was over. She started walking over to his office, not wanting to upset her boss. She knocked on the door before coming in. When her eyes drifted to the small body on the ground, it took all of her to not gasp. There she was, her left leg twitching, her neck had marks as if she was bound by something, and now she had the Uchiha symbol on her arm. Seeing the look the dark haired man gave her she grabbed Sakura's hand trying to be gentle, and then she supported her on her back and walked to the spare room.

Ino put some rubbing alcohol on the cotton and started on her wrist. Now the girl didn't have a chance to escape with one leg not moving properly, being shocked, and mostly the carving on her wrist. If anyone else saw the marks on her she would have nowhere to go and would be labeled as a Mafia member. Ino walked over to the extra clothes and picked out a few because her clothes would never fit the girl, the pinkette was too skinny. She guessed her style wasn't all that girly so she picked out a few of the clothes the male members had donated and put them in a small box. That was the least she can do to make her feel better, and then she walked away.

Ino was walking by Shikamaru's office before she realized she still had to thank him for helping her yesterday with designing. She was about to go in when she heard two loud voices. She knew one was Shikamaru's and the other was Temari's. No Shikamaru you're supposed to go up down down up. A feeling stirred in her stomach and she felt like she wanted to cry. She took a peep in the room and saw that they were playing video games. A feeling of relief took over and she couldn't help but wonder why. Why did she feel this way? She thought it was because Shikamaru was sorta her best friend and not having him being her friend would be like having no life. And then she decided she would thank him later, it was late anyways. And with that she went off to bed.

Sakura woke up with a start. She looked around to see it was still dark indicating it was still late. Sakura's stomach grumbled. The last time she had ate was in her car, on the way where she thought was her home. She thought she could forget the hunger and laid down. Ten minutes later it got too much and she decided she would try to find the kitchen. She supported herself by the walls, because you see her leg hadn't healed. She walked at the pace of a turtle, peaking into every room she passed by. She heard a noise and entered the room. She heard soft screams and whimpering. As she got nearer she was surprised that it was the man that she met that morning. He was screaming in his sleep, most likely a nightmare. She thought what to do. If she stayed and he woke up he would punish her, if she went away he would never know. She was walking away when he pulled her to him. He holded her close to his chest , she turned to see if he was awake. She was going to go away and find the kitchen or go back when sleep took over her and she fell asleep in the arms of the most dangerous.


	5. Enemy

Sasuke stretched his arms out like he did every morning but he was stopped halfway. His brow furrowed, Sasuke Uchiha was not a man whose sleep was to be messed with. He got up and threw off the covers revealing a pink haired girl. He pushed her off, allowing himself to hear her groan in pain.

"You f*cking slut, couldn't you find someone else to whore around with? You desperate b*tch!

"She was going to tell him what happened when he screamed"Shut the f*ck up!" She cowered back in fear. He seemed satisfied at her reaction because he got up. "Are you going to leave or what? She immediately stood up feeling the pain in her legs come back. She decided she just had to get out, so she did what she did when she broke a leg. She hopped on one foot all the way to Ino's office making Sasuke think "f*cking weakling, I want her to experience more pain.

Sakura reached Ino's office, as soon as she opened the door Ino bombed her with questions. Sakura remained silent not knowing what to say. How could she tell Ino that she slept with the Sasuke Uchiha? She would seem like the biggest slut. Finally Ino gave up and made her sit down. Ino caught sight of the red marks on her skin and looked up to her, clearly asking a explanation. When she looked down Ino sighed.

"Sakura you don't know how dangerous this is and what can happen to you. Something more than this" she said as she held up Sakura's hand to prove her point.

"You need to be careful, especially of the men Sakura. There are four types of men here. Some are flirty, some are nice, some are jokers, and most are dangerous. But remember if they want, all can kill like maniacs". Sakura nodded taking all this information in her mind. "Do you kill Ino?" Ino shooke her head "I'm in the cosmetics industry, I basically do the costumes". And she had to ask one last question. "What am I Ino? Ino looked up "I really don't know, I really don't. Only Sasuke could tell you but he wouldn't. And Sakura couldn't help but wonder what made him that way.

Sakura was coming out from the kitchen with Ino. She was holding a bowl of noodles (RAMEN) while Ino held a tomatoe soup. They were walking by when she found that Ino had stopped walking and was bowing her head. She raised an eyebrow, what the heck? She looked in front and saw Sasuke Uchiha's eyes piercing into her green one's. She was going to pass by him when he grabbed her by her shirt and spun her around. Ino sent an apologetic glance her way before walking past. She looked up at the tall man and wanted to back away. He was glaring and looking like he would kill her any second, not that he didn't before. She was now scared and wondered why she didn't bow like Ino. She sighed from her stupidity and looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

"You bow when I pass, you f*cking get it b*tch" he spat.

Of course, at that moment her inner decided to come out and said "Hey say it don't spray it". And I knew I made a huge mistake when his eyes burned. He slapped me so hard that the force sent me to the ground.

"You think you're so f*cking clever, do you b*tch? Well I'll hurt you so f*cking bad that you will be SCARED to even look up" he threatened and walked away, leaving me holding my red cheek.

As soon as Ino was sure the Uchiha had gone she ran out in the halls to see Sakura getting up. She was walking towards the room, not noticing Ino yet. She ran towards Sakura "Are you okay"?was the first thing she asked. She replied fine, but the huge print of a hand on her cheek said otherwise. She grabbed her wrist and sat her in a chair "SAKURA DO YOU NOT GET THE WORDS BE CAREFUL". She knew that she sounded like a angry mom, but she was worried for her new friend, because of Uchiha Sasuke. She remembered her days as a newbie and how she always stayed quiet and it paid off. Stay quiet in front of Sasuke would give you less pain. She spoke in a more softer tone "Sakura, you don't know what Sasuke has gone through and how he treats his enemies". Sakura thought if she was his enemy and now it was proven. She was his new target judging by his words. She lowered her head in shame and fear. How she wished the GPS had taken her to the right place.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I know it has been a little while and I am sorry. I hope you guys like this update and the story. So please review about what you thought about it and what I can do to make it better. This chapter you can ask questions from the characters and I'll answer them in the next chapter. That's all for now and Stay Beautiful!**

**-Andie :)**


	6. I Passed

**Why is sasuke such a jerk to sakura?**

So we're sticking with the whole bad boy gang theme and well we are showing how rough he was before Sakura slowly changes him. :)

**What got him that way anyways?**

Well Sasuke had a childhood where his dad was killed because of a gang fight and that was when he decided he would take revenge at the age of 14. His mom and Itatchi are in the gang. :)

**Does she slowly fall for him, or is it the other way around?**

Well without giving away the story let's safely say it's both unknowingly

**Overall what is sasuke really thinking of her as?**

_Sasuke for now is thinking of her as one of those girls that get together with you and cheat and leave you heartbroken. He is basically using her as his torture toy to let all of his frustration out. And no, not sexual but there will be sexual content later on. But overall it is the image of a pink haired bitch who wants to get him in jail. So he is trying to get her scared so she won't report to the policd, not that she would escape._

_**So I hope I answered your questions and if not than feel free to clarify and ask them again and ask more questions and I will answer them. So on with the story! :)**_

Sakura covered her eyes with the back of her hand as light shined into the room. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. As soon as her eyes had focused to the light she noticed her kidnapper sitting in a chair in front of her. Her eyes widened remembering his torture and his threat. He was sitting there enjoying that she was taken over by fear." W-What are y-you doing here"? She asked.

Right after those words left she wanted to slam her head into the wall for two reasons. First for asking the stupid question, I mean it is technically his place. And second for stuttering. He just watched her making her more uncomfortable than she already was. She got up cautiously and tried to get out of the room by going on the other side of the room. As soon as she was about to pass him, a hand obviously his grabbed her hip and in a flash she was in his lap. Out of all the positions, it was his lap. She was getting worried about what he would do."

Where did you fucking think you were going"? He asked huskily, his breath fanning her ear.

She swallowed " I-I-I uh Cha-Change" she said pointing towards the bathroom.

She hoped she wasn't sweating. Heck she probably was, I mean sitting in the lap of a guy who could kill you without a trace. Yeah, scary."

Well remember what I fucking said yesterday?" He asked with a hint of a threat.

She nodded and said "Yes" after she saw the look on his face that said 'Do you really want to shit with me'.

"Well then if you complete all the tasks I give you today, I won't hurt you-"Her eyes lightened up at this and Sasuke smirked devilishly "I won't hurt you as much". Pop goes the weasel, right there he rained on her parade. He threw her off his lap and on to the ground she fell and made a thud . "Office" he announced before muttering something along the lines of "filthy peasant". The hell, I was middle class well now no class basically, but still. "Who does he think he is? All bossy, and macho man" She thought. She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white oversized tee and entered her real destination. The bathroom, the only place she could be free. Or so she thought.

As she entered the restroom and had taken off her shirt and shorts, she noticed something. Just as she was about to take off her bra, she saw a camera-like object. She gaped at it and immediately thought pervert. So she made one of the most extreme decisions in her life. She was going to take a bath with her undergarments. She slipped into the mildly warm water and let herself relax. So much had happened in only a few days. She took a wrong turn, saw guys with guns, got kidnapped, experienced pain, and now here she was taking a bath aware of a camera. Gosh if she told anyone this back in the city they would call her a liar. After a good 10-15 minutes she slipped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She first took off her undergarments because they were soaking wet. Next she wiped her body with the towel and slipped on an underwear that Ino had thankfully given. Although there was no bra the shirt WAS over sized. After she had finished dressing and looked at herself closely. She was still the same Sakura Haruno, but different. And if you are wondering how she managed to get her clothes on with the camera let's just say it took a lot of towels. She opened the door, ready for the worst as she tried to walk like a turtle to the office she had been to a few days ago.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I knocked softly on the door to hear the booming voice of Sasuke Uchiha "Get your ass in here already". My body acted on impulse and rushed in the room. He wasn't sitting in his chair. Instead he was leaning against the wall holding such a long piece of paper. "Here's what you're fucking doing" he said, shoving the paper into her hands roughly. She fell slightly back and she heard him call her a pathetic weakling. She stood there waiting for instructions. "Fucking leave already or do you want me to gift you a fucking present?". Sakura once again rushed out and took a deep breath when she was finally out. She knew his present wasn't going to be a teddy bear, judging by his voice. She glanced down at the list and started reading the long list.

Fix the water drain

Organize all the food items alphabetically

Clean up the mess from yesterday's "lunch" - Floor 5

Make Lunch for EVERY MEMBER

Office for test - S.U.

Sakura gulped. She figured that the only thing she would probably need help with was navigating the places, and making lunch for THAT many people. She needed answers to her questions and there was only one person who she can ask. Ino Yamanaka. So with that thought Sakura walked over to Ino's workspace ready to bombard her with questions. Sakura FINALLY rushed from the stares she got from most likely the members of the base. When she reached Ino, Ino gave a bright smile "Hey Sakura" she said. "Hiiiiii" she replied. Ino looked at her with a weird look "I'm kinda busy here so if you could get on with it...". "Oh uh yeah about that. Uh S-Sasuke gave me this". She said. Ino quickly grabbed it and ran her eyes over it. After she was done, Sakura could hear her repeating shit. She looked up at her and handed her back the paper. Saying no more than needed she told her where the elevators were located and that the kitchen and the office were on level 3. And the water drain was on the first floor. Sakura gave her a long look before saying "Good luck" and giving her a tight hug. They finally pulled away but not before Ino handed her a wrench. Sakura laughed at Ino told her she needed it. And Sakura set off for Mission Impossible.

Sakura stepped cautiously into the glass elevator and almost jumped when it closed in. She pressed the button that was to the water drain. I mean it is easy right. It's not like water is flooding. But wait what if there is? Gosh, if she jinxed herself she was going to rather want to drown. She heard the elevator come to a stop and as she walked out she got death glares from many men and woman waiting to go in. One man even took the stairs instead. She should be glaring at them, not the other way around. She took a deep breath and walked towards the sign that told where she was supposed to be. When she had entered she was thankful water wasn't flooding but it WAS gathering quickly. She glanced at the wrench and then at the water. Ino was right, she did need it. She crouched down to the level of the pipe and noticed the screw was loose. That bastard must have unscrewed it on purpose. "Well screw him" she muttered as water started to soak her jeans in. She tried to twist the pipe until it was finally tightened. She wiped her forehead and was thankful that the water had wiped off the sweat. She looked back up to the list and read again. She was supposed to go back to the kitchen and organize the food.

Not wanting to get all the glares Sakura decided to take the stairs. Bad choice unless you want to run 3 flights of stairs. When Sakura reached the top she looked like a caveman...er cave woman. She rushed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. She was struck by a billion things. Ice cream, Packed Food, Vegetables. Sakura wanted to dig a hole and stay there for the rest of her life. Sakura first organized them into categories. Next she took all the stuff like apples, asparagus, and anchovies and put them first. Next she took butter, bacon, and bay leaves. And that went on and on until she reached the end of the alphabet. Sakura swelled with pride when she glanced at the now organized fridge. Sakura glanced at the water jug and quickly and quietly poured herself a glass. She hoped Sasuke was not watching remembering how he was bipolar or something. She glanced at the next chore, her arms sore. Floor 5 she thought and this time she took the elevator, closing her eyes. She quickly rushed past the many people and went to the room. All she could see was red, red and red. Blood went her mind. But her heart said it was a trick. If this was lunch then she had to clean up. Sakura glanced at the mop, kind of like the ones janitors use and pulled it behind her. It was taller than her and she had to frown on that. So she walked in the red, pulling the mop behind her making the floor lose it's red. But now she had to dry it with something. Towel she thought but only saw a shirt. She rolled her eyes and used the shirt while going into frog position and wiping it clean like french maids. She got up and stretched hoping to make her back feel better. She moaned and walked out of the room like a zombie to the kitchen. To make lunch.

Sakura thought and thought for an easy thing. Pizza her mind said. Of course she had spotted pizza dough and she could bake a few of cheese and a couple of veggie and maybe even bacon. She started up on taking out the sauce, dough, olives, cheese, tomatoes,mushrooms, bacon and a few spices. She rolled out the dough on the baking pans and after that was done she spread the sauce. She sprinkled cheese and added veggies or bacon to it. She finally put it in the huge oven at 420 degrees and breathed a sigh of relief. When she was just about ready to sleep, the timer went off and she rushed to check on it. She read the note and it said she could have 1 serving of what she makes. She took a slice of veggies hoping it would give her more super strength. She took her slice with her laying the pans on the table where she was instructed and headed back to where the office was, on the same level.

Sakura awaited her doom when Sasuke Uchiha opened the door with a surprised look. He growled and went back in so Sakura followed the lead. There was a wooden chair and Sakura looked back at him. He had the signature smirk and gestured her to sit in the chair. Tears almost spilled as he bound her wrists and sat her in front of a screen. She was welcomed but the usual "3, 2, 1" like in movies. Why would he show her a movie? She waited as he pulled up a chair across from her. The movie started and she was met by the site of a man all in black sneaking into a house and into the room of a young woman. He had a VERY sharp knife and seeing that she wanted to cover her eyes but the rope would not let her. Tears fell out as the man cut the woman's ring finger. I screamed in horror as she removed the ring and threw it away. Next he cut off her hands. I started to close my eyes but I never noticed when Sasuke taped them open. I cried and screamed as he murdered her in the most brutal way. When it was over I kept on screaming as the video replayed in my mind. Sasuke looked worried but no he must be satisfied. I stopped screaming and took deep breaths and looked as Sasuke removed the tape from my eyes and unbound my wrists. He leaned in next to my ear and whispered making my breath stop "You Pass". Even with these two words that made something in me go crazy. What it was I don't know.

**Author's Note: Hi guys I know it has been so long since I updated. I felt so guilty looking at the favs and follows and I finally decided to get my butt off the couch and update. I hope you guys liked this and PLEASE REVIEW! It totally encourages me just like a beta reader does. Oh and it might take me 15 to 30 days to update again because I am trying to get through medical school and I wait to be inspired. Stay Beautiful! Oh and the questions asked last time are above at the top. So all for now, and Stay Beautiful!**

-Andie :)


	7. Note To Author's Note

**_ Hi so some of you read that authors note that I have now deleted. "15 reviews and I will update faster" and blah blah blah. I know that was so stupid. But I kinda had a random depression fest and started crying for no reason when I have gone through school, bullying, and work without crying and with confidence. I guess something in me cracked when I heard "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities. Yeah I know not typical and all. So I am so sorry and I will try to updat whenever I have the time and not put all these wierd goals up. But when I told my friend I cried listening to Safe and Sound she laughed and said "It's a motivational Song Andie". And now I am questioning if I get stupid on Thursday's. I mean even back in school I used to feel so tired and I used to miss a bunch of easy stuff on tests. On Thursday. So the person who reviewed after the note totally opened my eyes and helped me realize something so important. So thank you and Stay Beautiful!_**

**_-The Now Sane_**

**_Andie :) :) :) :) :) :)_**


End file.
